Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H08-508662 discloses an absorption material provided with a plurality of absorption layers. This absorption material has a storage layer composed of a mixture of a hydrophilic fiber material and scattered particles of an absorption gelling material, and an acquisition layer positioned so as to have liquid communication with the storage layer. The acquisition layer is disposed closer to a surface than the storage layer. The acquisition layer is provided with an acquisition band for spherical absorption of bodily fluids and a distribution band for distributing a liquid, the distribution band being disposed so as to have liquid communication with the acquisition band. The configuration is such that bodily fluids that have been drawn in by the acquisition band are distributed by the distribution band and migrate to the storage layer.